The disadvantage of known projectile firing guns and weapon systems is that each firing creates a recoil force not directed through the system support. The system support is usually located lower then the line representing the direction of the recoil force. Resulting momentum inevitably causes more or less noticeable movement of the system, for example human firing the pistol or tank firing the gun. Particularly it causes up movement (jump) of the weapon muzzle. This is the undesirable effect of firing since it creates a multitude of problems, for example, a necessity to build a heavier weapon for achieving at least partial inhibition of the jump and a necessity of spending extra time for restoring alignment of the weapon with the target after each shot. In the case of rapid automatic fire produced, for example, by submachine gun, these successive accumulated jumps result in the muzzle movement away from alignment with the target and consequently result in the target missing and the ammunition waste.
There are known devices designed for reducing negative results of the recoil force action, particularly for reducing the jump. Most of these devices create momentum acting in the direction opposite to the momentum causing jump and all of those devices utilize a redirection of a gas flow produced by the blast of ammunition. Most of the USA patents related to this issue are in Class 89/14.3 (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,665,804; 3,808,943; 4,207,799; 4,374,484; 4,392,413; 4,930,397; 6,269,727; 6,769,346; 7,207,255) and all of the devices described in these patents have the same shortcoming—the force created by gas flow is insufficient for producing significant desired contra-momentum.
Accordingly, it is the objective of the present invention to provide effective improvement over the aforementioned devices that is to significantly reduce muzzle jump.